Worthy of Your Love
by Callalily713
Summary: Ansem has claimed Sora as his own, and forces himself upon the poor boy almost nightly. When a certain white-haired punk shows up in Sora's twisted life, how will he rescue Sora? Can Sora live with himself afterwards? RxS, AnsemXSora, non-con, Yaoi


**Worthy of Your Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: ** Please be aware that this story (Mainly just this chapter actually…) is rated M for Mature, and contains boy on boy love and non-con.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to a luckier person than I.

* * *

"Beg for it." Ansem whispered into his ear. "Beg me to touch you, to take you right here." He twirled his thumb around Sora, making his breath hitch.

Sora lay pinned to the bed, his naked body covered in sweat, his heart pounding from fear of what the man above him was doing to him.

"Please…" He rasped out, barely able to form words.

Ansem trailed his head lower on Sora's body, still stroking him.

"Please what?" He bit down hard on Sora's cock, causing him to scream and writhe in pain.

"Please…" was all he could manage. His body was in war with itself. Pain and pleasure arched through him with each movement Ansem made above him.

He hated himself for being so susceptible to Ansem's sick pleasures, for allowing this man to do the things he did to him, but he knew he had no choice. Ansem was his master, his life, his owner. Ever since that night, that dreadful night when he had lost everyone he cared for, Ansem had dominated him. When Ansem said jump, he jumped, when Ansem said strip, he stripped, when Ansem said beg, he begged for more, for him to stop or for whatever he wanted him to beg for.

Suddenly Ansem grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. "Kneel." He commanded

Sora knelt on his hands and knees, waiting for the next order. It was always like this. Sora was nothing more than a puppet, a toy, and Ansem held all his strings. At first Sora had fought back, refused to do what Ansem said. That only lasted for the first month. Now he didn't even think about it. He was no longer Sora Yamada. He no longer had any rights, any identity, or any will of his own. He was no simply an extension of Ansem's will, a thing to be hurt and toyed with.

Ansem spread his legs, and motioned Sora to come closer. He knew what to do. On bruised hands and knees he crawled forward, and took Ansem's length into his mouth.

"Taste good Sora?" Ansem taunted in a deceptively silky voice. "I know you've grown to like the taste. Haven't you?" This was not rhetorical, Ansem wanted to hear Sora admit his own servitude and shame.

Sora stopped his work long enough to mumble out a pathetic "Yes…" before resuming, his eyes squeezed tight to stop the tears.

With a smirk, Ansem learned forward, causing Sora to choke momentarily and began to dig his fingers into Sora's anus.

Sora bit back a cry of pain and humiliation, and could only gasp and moan into Ansem's hardness as those fingers probed and violated him.

When Sora thought he was close to breaking, Ansem pulled away, and commanded him to lie on the bed.

Sora complied, his head bent the other way to hide his fear and shame.

Ansem grabbed his thighs and wrenched them apart, smiling at the whimper below him. He entered Sora roughly, leaving as much damage as he always did. His thrusts were hard and deep, and it only took a few seconds for Sora to start mewling in pain and pleasure.

Ansem bent down and ravaged Sora's mouth, leaving a wet trail down his neck. "Moan for me Sora."

Sora did. He moaned like the whore he knew himself to be. He was Ansem's whore, easy, pliant, no one any one cared for, just a good fuck.

Ansem climaxed inside of him, leaving a wet signature to drip out of him. He grinned when he noticed Sora was still as hard as steel, a cruel, sadistic grin that always adorned his face.

"Don't move." More orders. Sora obeyed and kept still, waiting for the pain and bliss to take over.

Ansem ran his thumb over the head of Sora's cock in slow, deliberate circles.

Sora's body began to tremble from need, and his inability to move and end it. "Ansem…Please…" He gasped out.

Ansem just smiled, and continued to touch him.

Sora held in the tears that threatened to burst out as his body displayed just how much control Ansem had over him, and how much he needed him right now. Bile rose in his throat as Ansem claimed another searing kiss. Sora climaxed into his hand, his chest heaving from the exertion.

Ansem held his drenched hand up to Sora's lips. "Lick it off."

He trembled as he took Ansem's fingers into his mouth and proceeded to suck and lick off his own semen.

When the job was done, Ansem got up, gave Sora's tender cock one final squeeze and left him alone in darkness.

Only then did the tears overtake the broken boy.

* * *

Sleep was no respite for Sora as his mind was plagued with nightmares. This night he dreamt about his mother and father.

It seemed like he was looking at another's boy's life when he thought back to his childhood. His mother and father had both loved him dearly, and they would take him to the beach to play in the sand together, or sit on the shore and watch Sora splash in the waves. A more loving a devoted family, he couldn't possibly imagine, which just made their story all the more tragic.

Happy memories were not meant for a cursed boy like him. Nor was a happy family.

He could remember the exact day when his world began to die, though he wished he could forget. The night he father brought a business colleague over for dinner. Sora was only 12 at the time, still young and innocent.

It would have been a night like any other except for this man father had brought. He had white hair though he looked young, in the prime of his life even. His cold, golden eyes seemed like they could look through a person's heart. Sora often found those eyes piercing right through him.

No one else seemed to notice the strange intensity in those eyes, and the way they never left Sora. Gazing into those eyes, Sora had felt true fear for the first time. Later, when he told his mother about the strange feeling, she smiled and told him it was just his imagination.

If only it had been.

Two months later, a familiar white-haired man showed up at their house in the middle of the night. Sora's parents didn't know what was happening until it was too late, and both of them were shot in the head, execution style. Sora, however was spared.

If only he could have died that night too.

Ansem had taken Sora back with him to his house, and that night brutally raped the boy for the first, but certainly not the last time.

In the next five years, Sora would know nothing but the fear the man brought and the physical pain and pleasure that followed.

At first Sora had hoped, prayed, dreamed of escape, of mercy. Now all that had been given up and replaced by an ever growing emptiness and feeling of self-loathing. Ansem began to tell Sora that he deserved all that happened to him, if not worse, and soon he began to believe him.

In the years that followed Sora spiraled further down into a state of constant fear, hatred, and shame.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Sora walked through the dark streets, wide eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of danger. With the tight, ripped clothes and collar Ansem made him wear, men had often mistaken him for a whore, and had jumped him before he could protest. Though he knew their impressions weren't far off.

Ansem forbid Sora from having any sort of weapon, so he was completely defense in these dark alleyways at night. Any one could walk up behind him, molest him, make him do terrible things, and Sora would have to do it. He was in too weak of a state to outrun or fight off anyone.

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin when a tall, silver-haired man walked around the corner and bumped into him.

"Oof! Hey watch where you're going, will ya?" The man said, giving Sora a tired glare.

Sora began to tremble with fear. "S-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to I s-swear!" He backed up unconsciously and tripped over a garbage can, falling square on his ass. He was certain this stranger was either going to hit him in anger, or notice his clothes and molest him now that he was in such a defenseless position.

The man's eyes widened in surprise at his reaction. "Woah, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you so badly man." He reached out a friendly hand to help him up, causing Sora to flinch violently.

"Whoa…what has you so geared up? Look, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about me kid, but it was just a normal reaction to being bumped." Sora stopped cowering, but still didn't take the offered hand. The man sighed. "Come on, I'm just trying to help you up, Ok? I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Sora looked up into those bright green eyes. This man didn't have the look of a conman, or a rapist. While his expression was not one of pure sympathy and unreasonable empathy, and his face held a stern expression, behind those eyes Sora could see some kindness. It was a trait he hadn't seen in five years, and was surprised he could even recognize it.

"Well?" The man's voice was rough, but not in the commanding way Ansem ordered him around.

After a moment's hesitation, Sora put a trembling hand into his. The man's seemed to smile as he hauled Sora to his feet.

"My name's Riku." He said, placing a steadying hand on the very wobbly boy. "What's yours?"

"Sora…" His voice was quiet and unsure.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Sora. My name is Sora." A small smile graced his lips and immediately lit up his features like a sunbeam.

Riku couldn't help but smile back. "Nice to meet you Sora."

* * *

First chapter done!

Well, it was a little dark (A little? Geez who am I kidding?), but it gets better. I tried to end it on a happier note, but I thrive on angst and romance, so don't get used to it.

Soon the fluffy romance stuff will start, (that is if I get good enough feedback to actually make the next chapter nudge nudge) but that doesn't mean the end of angsty-goodness.

Please review! Chapter 2 depends on it!!

Oh, and I didn't get this beta'd (Probably big mistake there…) so if you spot something that doesn't seem quite right, or some minor grammatical error, please let me know.


End file.
